Elite Soldiers
by Robert DeWarren
Summary: A short look into one of the missions of the multiplayer characters.


**This is just a short story I wrote using characters whose personalities are based off of me and my friends. And yes, I know the name "Anderson" is already used in the game, but it's my story and I can name my character whatever I want to.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Touchdown in two minutes." The cool robotic voice came over the speakers, calming the inhabitants of the ship. Sitting in one corner the Turian soldier, acting as their heavy weapons expert, tapped his foot repeatedly against the metal grating of the floor, undoing any amount of comfort the soldiers had gained.

"Ignus," came the voice of the Phoenix Adept, "If you do not halt your incessant tapping I will be forced to remove your foot from your leg." This caused the Turian to stop, before glaring at the ex-Cerberus agent.

"Listen Anderson, just because you got pardoned by the Alliance doesn't mean we don't know what you're really like. We all know you're just as bigoted and hateful as the rest of those Cerberus flunkies, and only opted out to save your own skin."

The Human stood up ready with an angry retort before the Krogan Battlemaster stepped in, "Quiet, both of you." Shooting a glance at the Turian, he continued, "They checked the loyalties of all of the defectors, Anderson is just as loyal to the fight as you are, and, as you might have noticed, the only alien he seems to hate is you." There was a snort from the Adept, causing the Krogan to glare at him. "And you, don't antagonize him." Turning to the last member of their group, the Quarian Infiltrator, he gave a desperate look, "Give me a hand?"

The suited woman shook her head. "Keeping those two from fighting is like trying to mix oil and water. It just wont work."

Anderson leaned back in his chair, just as the one-minute warning went off. "Regardless of that Jahni, your confidence in us is astounding." Standing up, he grabbed the Locust SMG on the weapons rack and placing it on his back before grabbing the Black Widow and Graal Spike Thrower and tossing them to their respective owners, Jahni nar Rayya and Urdnot Wrage. Finally picking up Ignus' Phaeston and handing it over, just as the thirty second chime went off. "Well guys, lets do what we get paid to do."

The shuttle door opened, revealing a landing pad currently inhabited by a small number off husks, quickly mowed down by Andersons' and Ignus' automatic weapons fire, the Turian's doing noticeably more due to the larger weapon.

Hopping off of the shuttle, the four of them observed their surroundings. They were on what appears to be an overrun Turian fort, somewhere in a fringe world with little to it's name aside from the fact that it was the only connecting relay a major fuel depot, that a great deal of the Turian fleet relied on.

"Alright team, you know the drill," the Operations overseer said their headsets, "Fight through into the control room, reactivate the base's automated weapons system, and then protect it while it knocks those Reaper dropships out of orbit. Once their gone, the Hierarchy will send a force to take over. Any questions? Good. Move out."

Needing no further cues, the elite team of four took off, Wrage leading the way with Ignus following, then Anderson, and finally Jahni.

The first issue they encountered was a solid wall of atleast thirty husks. While three of the group slowed down, Wrage only picked up speed. "FEAR CLAN URDNOT!" With the battle cry, the Krogan simply ploughed into the mob of husks, firing the spike thrower into the midst of them, ripping a handful to shreds, before the incredible numbers of them seemed to simply swarm him.

The other three watched as Wrage fired his Graal twice more, emptying the clip, before abandoning the weapon. Grabbing on of the husks' arm in, he spun on his heel, smashing it into it's fellows before dropping it in favour of grabbing another. Reaching down he yanked the feet out from under one poor creature before placing his foot on it's chest. Giving a might heave, the Battlemaster ripped the leg free before using it as a bludgeon on the rest of the creatures. Finally, the husks simply began to climb on top of him, using swarming tactics to overcome the superior foe. After a moment of nothing happening, Ignus started forward, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, Anderson and Jahni were watching the pile. The Human raised one hand, gesturing for him to wait. "What do you mean? If we don't hurry up they are going to kill hi-" The Turian was cut off by a biotic explosion, sending pieces of husk flying everywhere, revealing the Krogan standing there, looking back towards his companions.

Placing another clip into his shotgun, he waved them forward. "Well, are you coming?" Laughing at the Turian's expression, the other two ran to catch up with their Krogan friend.

When the Ignus finally caught up with them, Jahni snickered at him. "The three of us have worked together for a long time. Anderson was one of the first Phoenixes to break away from Cerberus, and me and Wrage were on the team that found him. We worked as a three-person cell since then, but then that new regulation about all teams having to be four members kicked in, and know you're here. We-" The sudden stop to her monologue caused the others to pause and look at the Quarian. "Down!"

Without a second of hesitation, the Battlemaster and the Phoenix dropped, trusting their friend entirely. Ignus, taking a second longer, was winged by a Cannibal's bullet, and went down, thanking the Turian shielding profusely. While her partners hit the dirt, Jahni was taking a different course of action. Raising the Bolt-action rifle to her eye, she sighted the group of five Cannibals taking cover on top of on e of the guard towers. Inhaling slightly, she ignored the bullets pinging around her. "One." With an exhale, she pulled the trigger, blasting the brains of one of the monstrosities across the wall behind him. "Two." The second creature was shot in the chest, caving it's chest in. "Three." The bullet was placed through the bottom-right eye. "Four and Five." Taking the shot at the still-shooting monsters, she watched as her shot hit shoulder of on of the remaining Cannibals, spinning it's weapon around to spray it's comrade with it's weapon, killing it instantly. Reeling back from the impact, the final Cannibal stumbled backwards, never noticing it's foot going over the edge before it was to late to stop, and plummeted downward to land with a sickening crunch. Glancing down at the rest of her team, she gestured for them to get up.

Ignus stared awestruck at the small Quarian, amazed at her abilities. Wrage chuckled at the Turians expression. "Tougher than she looks, eh?"

"Listen," Anderson said, "As much as I love making the Turian look like an idiot, it's time to go." With that, the entire team dashed toward the large door keeping them from their objective. "Ignus, open the door please." With a nod, the Turian reached onto his back, bringing out the rocket launcher kept for something like this. Taking careful aim, the soldier hit the seam of the door, blasting it apart. Placing the weapon back on his back, he followed the others in as they ran into the control room.

Jahni propped her rifle against the wall and began tapping like mad on the computer to brink the bases defenses back on line. Unfortunately, the hum of the machinery starting back up brought the attention of all of the reaper forces down on them.

With the Quarian working on the machinery, the other three leveled their weapons at the incoming horde, making steady work of the fodder sent their way until an unearthly shriek rent the air. With the telltale noises of teleportation, a Banshee appeared.

Ignus and Wrage began to fire on it, but Anderson waved them aside. "Keep working on the others, I'll work on that."

Taking a running start, the Human formed his biotics into a lash, swinging his arm out towards the ex-Asari. The Banshees raised it's arm to block the lash, before pushing it's arms forward, sending a pulse of energy towards Anderson.

Bringing up his barriers to absorb the blow-painfully- he slung a singularity at the monster, causing it to pause for a moment, but that was all the human needed. Yanking on the lash, causing the creature to stumble toward him, Anderson ducked under the monsters arm before bringing his other hand up to create a second lash to wrap around the monster's throat. "And so the righteous shall punish the wicked." With a quick downward jerk of his arm, the monster's neck snapped.

Looking up to see the rest of the creatures vanquished, and the computers humming happily, Anderson sighed. "Now, how long till those Turians get here?"


End file.
